


Sweet & Savory:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sonny/Isabella Love Series [5]
Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Bad Days, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beaches, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Commited Relationship, Commitment, Consensual, Counter Sex, Counters, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, General, Kitchen Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stress Relief, Sunsets, Surprises, Voice Kink, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sonny comes home to surprise Isabella, But gets a surprise of his own, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*





	Sweet & Savory:

*Summary: Sonny comes home to surprise Isabella, But gets a surprise of his own, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Isabella was in the best mood, Her restaurant that she had just built, It took off, which made her very happy, & for once, she can take it easy, & enjoy life with her lover, Sonny Crockett. One particular day, She was making dinner, & minded her own business, & kept to herself, as she was making that everything was perfect for Sonny, when he came home, & he can relax with her, & not think about the day. She decided on a comfortable look, she lets her hair down, put on a big button down shirt, & thin short shorts, she went right to work, that's where she had been ever since.

 

Meanwhile, Sonny Crockett was making his way home to his lover, & just have some alone time with her, He had a crappy couple of days, cause of a hard case, & he couldn't wait to forget about it, & just be completely in love with his girlfriend. **"I am gonna take her away from this, I am gonna forget that I am a cop for a little while, & I **_am_** just gonna go for it,  & be happy"**, he thought to himself, as he navigated himself through the Miami, so he can get to his home faster. He feels like he is that close to quitting his job, & just catch his dream, that he has. Run his own fishing boat, & then take off for months at a time.

 

Meanwhile, Isabella was getting the last sauce on the table, & she quickly made dessert, & she was focusing on making pizza, she was thinking that her life was better, since she met Sonny, & was grateful that fate played her a great hand. **"I ** _will_** make him happy,  & I will also make his dreams come true"**, she thought to herself, as she was sprinkling the cheeses, & toppings on the pizza crust, & put in the oven. She had no idea that Sonny was home, & is about to surprise her. He just loves to watch her do her cooking, & be in her element.

 

He came up behind her, & in that sexy voice of his, He asked huskily, "Hey, **_Baby_** , How are you doing ?", as he wrapped an arm around her waist, & the other is traveling down to her perfect sculpted ass, & giving it a possessive squeeze, through those offending shorts. She moved away from him, & finished up what she was doing, as she was doing this, she said in a seductive tone, "Keep it in the pants, _**Stud**_ ", The Handsome & Rugged Detective said in a commanding tone, exclaiming, "No, I will have you now !", & brought her over to the opposite counter, preparing to fuck her. Isabella loves this side of her lover, & always wishes that he shows it more often.

 

He rips off of her shirt, exposing her big, perky, & milky breasts, with cocoa colored nipples, He suckled them for a bit, like a hungry baby, She moaned out her pleasure in response to his stimulation, She said with a seductive purr, "Baby, Please don't tease me, please", she was begging practically. He poured each sauce over a breast & nipple, "Now, I don't which to have, Savory or Sweet ?", Isabella said with a smirk, "Why not have both ?", & he ravished each one like a meal. Luckily, Dinner was all warmed up on the table, til they were ready.

 

He got her off of the counter, & ripped the flimsy shorts off of her bottom half, & he massaged the asscheeks, & then he squeezed them together, then one at a time, He smacked them, & his lover moaned, & said seductively, "Ohhh, **_Daddy_** , Please, I have been a bad & naughty girl", He popped her once more, & then quickly stripped out of his clothes, & fucked her thoroughly, & they were both panting, & flushed, as a response to their fucking. Isabella met him thrust for thrust, & they were frantically trying to outdo each other, & they ended up embracing each other, as they were tired, spent, & they couldn't move a muscle.

 

Isabella said with a wicked chuckle & seductive, "My turn, _**Lover**_ ", & she took him into his mouth without hesitation, & she used every skill, that she mustered up, Sonny moaned out, & shouted at the same time, "OHHHHH, SHHHHHHIIIITTTT !!!", as he orgasmed very hard, she kept control of it, & denied him too, in between of her doing her moves. She kept up the stimulation, of biting, marking, & claiming, & teasing him. He came very hard, & she followed afterwards, they were enjoying their sexual bliss, as they held each other in their arms, & just thought about what had happened.

 

They had another round in the shower, as they got to the bathroom, they did not let go of the other, as they kept up their hungry kissing, & they made the other squirm & wither in their grasp. Sonny said in his lover's ear, "God, You feel _**so**_ good, Isabella", She purred seductively, "So do you, Baby", as they resumed their fucking,  & they both orgasmed multiple times, & denied each other too, & they were finally spent, so they washed each other, & dried off, & headed down for dinner.

 

The Meal was so fantastic, & Sonny couldn't believe that his lover remembered his favorite dessert, & he had a big piece of it, & they were talking about nothing in particular, as they were enjoying themselves immensely. "Isabella, Baby, Thank you for tonight, This _**is exactly**_ what I needed", Sonny said with a dazzling smile, "Well, I do know my man, Don't I ?", she said with a small  & shy smile, They went to clean up, & took a walk on the beach, before the sun was going to set. Sonny had a surprise for her as well.

 

They were walking, & Sonny indicated for them to stop, Isabella said with a concern look on her face, "Is something wrong, Sonny ?", He smiled, & said, "Nothing, Baby, I have something for you", he said with a hopeful smile, as he took a small ring box out of his pants pocket, & opened it, & turned to show his beautiful girlfriend, who hopefully will be his fiancée, after he asks her the most important question in his life at that particular moment, Isabella exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "Oh my god, Sonny, It's beautiful !", & she gave her man her full attention, that he deserves.

 

"You, Isabella, You made me feel alive again, I could never thank you for that, You helped me see what's important in life, & never take for granted", he said, as he was getting emotional, & she had tears streaming down her face, "You are my life, light, & world, You make me the happiest man on this planet, I was wondering, Would you do me the honor of keep doing that ?, Be my wife, & keep making me the happiest man on this planet ?", he waited for her response, but she didn't make him wait long, or hesitate, "Sonny Crockett, You _make_ me very happy too, You know that right ?, You _**are**_ just my everything, Of course, Of course, I will marry you, The answer is always gonna be "yes", Always  & Forever", she said, as she made this sworn vow. The Blond Detective said with a smile making the same vow, "Always & Forever". He slipped the ring on her finger, & they shared a passionate kiss, & they hurried back to their house, so they can keep continuing to celebrate their engagement.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
